Cicatrices de guerra
by Ariafelton
Summary: El Callejón Diagon tenía cicatrices, al igual que todos los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. A todos les dejaba secuelas. George sabía más que nadie lo que era sufrir un secuela de guerra. Era esa herida que se volvía a abrir, que volvía a sangrar cada vez que se miraba al espejo.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #26: "El mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años_**.

 **Disclaimer: las citas, lugares, personajes y todo aquello que reconozcas le pertenecen a JK Rowling…(si todo fuera mío Draco se hubiese quedado con Hermione).**

El sonido de los pasos de los primeros transeúntes ya se hacían escuchar. Los ventanales se reabrían mostrando sus nuevos y viejos artículos, una nueva túnica de alta costura confeccionada por Madame Malkin, nuevos libros aterrizaban en Flourish y Blotts y la pancarta giratoria que anunciaba un nuevo sabor de helado en la reapertura de Florean Fortescue. Todo se encontraba intacto. O eso parecía, pero George Weasley sabía que no era así. El Callejón Diagon tenía cicatrices, al igual que todos los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra.

Si las paredes pudieran hablar no dejarían dormir a los niños por las noches. Si los adoquines contaran los sucesos ocurridos sobre ellos le erizarian la piel a más de uno. Si las puertas de los negocios relatarán las historias de las que fueron parte hasta los magos y brujas adultos tendrían pesadillas, aún estando despiertos.

Todos tenían cicatrices. Tanto los que habían participado activamente hasta los que se habían hecho los indiferentes escondiéndose en sus casas. La guerra no perdonaba a nadie, a todos les dejaba secuelas.

Y George sabía más que nadie lo que era sufrir un secuela de guerra. El sabía más que nadie lo que era una cicatriz sin cicatrizar. Era esa herida que se volvía a abrir, que volvía a sangrar cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Intentaba durante el día escapar, esquivarlo, pero no podía. Nadie puede escaparse de su reflejo.

Cada vez que giraba en una esquina ahí estaba, en la vidriera de alguna tienda la imagen de Fred fundida con él.

Cada vez que tomaba agua de un vaso ahí estaba, en el cristal la imagen de Fred fundida con él.

Cada vez que llovía ahí estaba, en algún charco la imagen de Fred fundida con él.

Y la herida se volvía a abrir. Nunca paraba de sangrar. No se dejaba cicatrizar.

A dónde sea que fuera el dolor iba con él, siempre sería así. Pero iba cesando de a poco, pero lo hacía. Trabajaba dia y noche para evitar sentir esa angustia en el pecho.

Es la mañana del 31 de Agosto, las calles se van llenando de gente. Magos y brujas que dejaron las compras del comienzo de clases para último momento o simplemente pequeños nacidos de muggles que pisaban por primera vez el lugar. Fascinados con todo lo que los rodea, ellos no saben lo que el mundo mágico ha sufrido, no saben el dolor de las pérdidas, no saben pero sabrán. Lo aprenderán en Hogwarts, seguramente entrará en el temario a estudiar para algún exámen. Olvidaran hechos, fechas, situaciones, bandos, solo será otro trabajo a entregar, tal vez algún ensayo, quien sabe. Pero los que vivieron la guerra en carne propia no olvidan. Nunca lo harán.

Es la mañana del 31 de Agosto y en una oficina en el tercer piso de Sortilegios Weasley es que se encuentra èl. Frente a el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo George trata de finjir su mejor sonrisa. La práctica horas y horas, lo hace desde que se levantó esa mañana, pero no le sale. Muecas aqui, muecas allá pero sonrisa ninguna. Ninguna auténtica al menos.

A un lado del espejo flotan en orden bocetos de futuros inventos. Estuvo todo el verano encerrado en su oficina sin ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. Sentia que se lo debia, a Fred no le hubiese gustado que dejara el trabajo de lado, y mucho menos cuando ese trabajo era todo con lo que habian soñado los ultimos años. Los exhaustivos meses lo mantuvieron muy ocupado, desde la completa remodelacion del número 93 del Callejon Diagon hasta la minuciosa tarea de reinventar viejos artículos.

Cada vez trabaja más y más para no llegar a este momento, para atrasarlo lo más posible. Pero ya era tiempo, ahora el trabajo era otro, el de enfrentarse a frente a frente con su dolor.

Se acomoda el espléndido y pulcro traje naranja a juego con su pelo, se peina un poco y antes de salir se mira una vez más. Tal vez con la esperanza de que en algún momento el George del espejo se convierta en Fred, pero eso no pasa. Le sonríe tristemente a su reflejo y se va.

Baja los escalones y se posa sobre una barandilla del segundo piso. Observa la puerta de entrada desde las alturas y el cartel flotante que desde la calle reza _"WesleyandWeasley presentan la despampanante re-apertura de Sortilegios Weasley los mejores artículos de bromas que puedas encontrar"._

Muchos niños sonrientes están agolpados en las vidrieras esperando con entusiasmo por poder entrar a ese lugar. La felicidad en sus rostros tratando de adivinar la utilidad de cada uno de esos objetos, la pregunta constante de contra quien los iban a usar, la niñas divisando a lo lejos las pociones de amor.

 _"¿Sabes qué? George, creo que he superado la educación a tiempo completo... Es hora de probar nuestros talentos en el mundo real ¿Qué te parece?"_

De repente, el recuerdo se aparece tan vivo en su memoria, su voz suena tan real en su cabeza. Sonríe, por primera vez vuelve a sonreír. No de mentira, no es una mueca, es una auténtica sonrisa. Mira a su alrededor y le habla:

–Lo hicimos hermano.

Con un simple movimiento de varita las puertas se abren en sintonía con el estruendo de cientos de fuegos artificiales.

–¡BIENVENIDOS A SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY!

Un malón de niños entra corriendo a la cabecera seguido por otro malón de personas que varían en edades. Desde padres acompañando a sus hijos hasta adolescentes que se sienten como niños. El lugar está en movimiento. Suenan las risas aquí y allá. Un niño le convida a su amigo un camuflado caramelo longuilinguo y su lengua se alarga considerablemente,ambos ríen. Una nube negra tapa parcialmente un pasillo, alguien hizo explotar accidentalmente un polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, sin embargo desde allí se escuchan las risas. Una madre le coloca a su hija en el hombro un puffskein pigmeo rosa, este le olfatea la nariz a la niña, y ambas ríen.

Risas aquí y allá, la diversión vuela por el aire, se respira una atmósfera de felicidad. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo George Weasley se siente en paz.

Contempla su reflejo en el cristal del ventanal y sonríe. El dolor lo va a acompañar siempre, pero algún día no va a doler tanto. Ahora con toda esa gente feliz y contenta correteando por ahí no le duele tanto y le recuerda que al final las pérdidas no fueron en vano.

 **N/A: Okey...deberia estar estudiando para los parciales pero decidí participar en el reto, no pregunten por qué, así funciona mi cerebro. Solo quería agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi participación en el reto de pascuas, quería responderles a cada uno pero como soy nueva en todo esto de publicar en fanfictio no tengo idea de cómo se hace eso (ni siquiera sé si eso es posible je), pero de todas formas si están leyendo esto Gracias, significa mucho. Sin alargarme mucho más y ahora sí yéndome derechito a estudiar, les mando muchos Besos!**


End file.
